


Sunset: Through a Mirror Darkly

by Ariel_Schnee



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, My Little Pony: Equestria Girls, My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blood, Crossover, Dark, Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Gore, M/M, Multi, Other, Romance, Slice of Life, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2019-12-30 13:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18316067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariel_Schnee/pseuds/Ariel_Schnee
Summary: Not wanting to be executed for her "crimes", Sunset Shimmer picks the lock on her cell door and makes a run for it.She gets to the mirror, and sets it up to escape.She, and her familiar, go through it. But, something goes wrong. And they emerge in the basement of a British family called Granger. A family who had just got through with their daily worship. And were standing next to a blood-soaked alter, while splattered with blood. And that little bushy-haired girl is eyeing her hungrily. While licking her... whoah... fangs??? ... ... ... Wait a minute... ... WHAT?!





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : "Here Disclaimer!" *Whistles* "C'mon boy!" *Claps hands now*  
"Come here Disclaimer!"  
  
Disclaimer: Really though. I don't own any of the series used here. It would be nice if I did. But, I don't. I do own the Dark Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. She is my creation. Do not use Her without my given permission.  
  
  
  
  
Sunset - Through a Mirror Darkly  
  
by  
  
Ariel Schnee  
  
  
  
Prologue  
  
  
  
She was Sunset Shimmer. Proud pupil, and protege, of Princess Celestia. Once a lonely orphan, but then picked by the Princess Herself. Taken to the palace, and made Her student.  
  
She had been given the opportunity for the education she had so desperately wanted. An education that had been unavailable to a lowly orphan. And she seized it with both hooves. And she had studied hard, for years. She proved herself the better of many of the nobly born fillies and colts.  
  
Decades had passed, and she had grown from a little filly to an adolescent of around thirty-three. Just starting to enter her adolescent years. No longer a little filly. But, not quite a mare either. If she were a member of one of the shorter-lived species, she'd just be entering her teens.  
  
She was glad she was a pony. Most species only lived close to a hundred before they died of old age. Ponies lived to slightly over five-hundred before they died of old age.  
  
The number that would be middle age for most species made her an adolescent. Longtime adults for them. For her, she was just entering her growing phase.  
  
She was the pony equivalent of one of their teenagers. One with great knowledge... and power. And with what, she had thought, was a family.  
  
Princess Celestia was like a mother to her. And had confided to her that She thought of Sunset as a daughter. She had even called her Her "Little Sun".  
  
There were others Sunset was close to as well. Like Cadence. Who she thought of like an older sister. Cadence had told her that she thought of her like a little sister. And that she'd be there for her.  
  
Shining Armor, a rising star in the royal guard. She thought of him like a big brother. He thought of her like a little sister.  
  
Twilight Sparkle. She thought of her like a little sister. Twilight thought of her like a big sister. And adored her.  
  
Celestia had looked at her with pride, and told her how proud she was of her.  
  
Was...  
  
Was being the operative word. All that was in the past now. They would never look at her that way again.  
  
They had learned the truth. The truth she had tried so hard to keep from them. The truth of... **what** she really was.  
  
When Princess Celestia had been looking for her, and found her in her secret labs conducting her "experiments"... It had been..... bad. When She discovered that Sunset had been doing this for years, it had gone **really** bad. When She discovered that Sunset was hiding her real cutie mark under an illusion... And had been for years. And that Sunset's familiar wasn't really an eagle, but a... Yeah. And when they learned of her beliefs. Of what particular Dark Goddess she worshipped. Of what ceremonies she performed. Of just **what** exactly she did with that sacrificial altar... It had gone straight to Tartarus then.  
  
Princes Celestia had put her on trial, and forced her to tell the Truth with truth-telling magic spellcraft. So, she had told the Truth. She would never forget the looks of disbelief, horror, disgust, disdain, loathing, revulsion, and etc.. that She had looked at her with then.  
  
She was questioned by others, tried, and convicted. Now here she was, in this cell... somewhere in the Canterlot dungeons. Her magic nullified by the magic-nullifier on her horn, chained to the wall, and waiting for it. Waiting until the dawn came. And with it, her death by execution.  
  
Sunset sniffled, and let a tear fall down her muzzle. And then the dam broke. And she cried, and cried, and cried into the uncaring night.  
  
\---  
  
In Her Royal Chambers, a snow-white alicorn was laying on Her bed... Sobbing... Powerful, heart-rending, grief-filled sobs of despair... and mourning.  
  
"Oh My Little Sun." she mumbled to Herself. "Why? Why did you do it? Why? Why?"  
  
She stiffened when She felt a hoof touch Her. Then she heard the voice of one She cared about.  
  
"Auntie?" asked Cadence. "Are you alright?"  
  
Celestia whirled Her head around at the stupid question and snarled "NO Cadence! I **AM NOT** alright! I just learned that My daughter, My precious Little Sun, is a **MONSTER**! A **THING**! An **ABERRATION**! You **KNOW** what we do to ponies with **THOSE** cutie marks! You know **WHY**! To let some **THING** like **THAT** live! To let **IT** continue being, to do who knows **WHAT** to My little ponies! I had no **CHOICE**! I **HAD** to sentence her to execution!"  
  
Then Celestia's rage fell away, leaving only the countenance of a devastated mare. Then she laid her head back down, and let out a heart-rending wail. " **MY PRECIOUS DAUGHTER! MY LITTLE FILLY! MY LITTLE SUN!** "  
  
Cadence glomped onto Celestia, offering what comfort she could. Trying to comfort the grieving, devastated mare. Trying to do what little she could to ease her emotional suffering, and pain, now.  
  
After a while, Celestia's sobs had quieted down.  
  
"Maybe it's not so hopeless..." said Cadence. "Maybe she's not completely evil. Maybe there's still hope for her somehow."  
  
Celestia shook Her head. "Cadence, she's a necromancer. And a worshipper of the Dark Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. She was **foalnapping** ponies, **sacrificing** them, animating their **dead bodies** , binding their **souls** to them, and making them her **undead servants**. She also willingly received the 'blessing' of her 'Goddess', and became a **vampony**. And drank the **blood** of other ponies. ..... ..... Once a pony's gone **that** far, there's **no** coming back again."  
  
"Couldn't you just banish her instead Auntie?" asked Cadence, while stroking Celestia's mane very gently.  
  
"No." stated Celestia. "If I did, she'd just start doing the same wherever I banished her. It would be an act of **war** against whatever country I sent her to. Considering what she would do to the poor souls there... Literally, the poor **souls** there."  
  
"What about Stone Imprisonment?" asked Cadence.  
  
Celestia sighed. "No. It wouldn't work. Her necromantic powers would weaken the imprisonment in a matter of weeks. The only way is to... to... to... to... incinerate her body with the Power of the Sun. And to... to... send... send her soul... to... Tartarus..."  
  
Celestia broke down and wept again. Cadence held Her, and comforted Her as best she could. It was going to be a **verrrrry** long night.  
  
\---  
  
Sunset had finally got herself under control. She didn't think things could get worse. She had lost everything, and everyone, she cared about earlier today when Princess Celestia had caught her. She had lost them all when they heard the Truth from her own lips, and they had all rejected her. She was going to be executed by her **own mother** tomorrow, and her soul would be condemned to Tartarus **forever**.  
  
' **No!** ' she thought. 'I **WILL NOT** die like this! I am Sunset Shimmer. I am smart, proud, mighty, majestic, worthy, strong, and many other things. I am the youngest unicorn to achieve the spells I have achieved. I am an Elite Necromancer in the Circles of Death. I am a faithful worshipper of the Dark Goddess of Darkness and Shadows. I am well regarded amongst those who worship Her. I **AM NOT** giving up! I **WILL** find a way out of this! I **WILL** break free!'  
  
She struggled against her bonds, a determined expression on her face. She pulled on the chains with all her might. She flexed her muscles, trying to weaken the chains' hold.  
  
Then, in a flash of darkness, a bird teleported into the room.  
  
Sunset stopped struggling, and looked at the bird. An expression of wonder, relief, happiness, joy, and etc.. spread across her face.  
  
" **SNOWBANK!** " she exclaimed in happiness. " **YOU'RE ALIVE!** "  
  
She was crying tears of joy.  
  
"Oh I'm **soooooo** glad to see you again my friend." she said, her voice one of intense relief. "But... how? I thought She had... killed you..."  
  
Snowbank warbled a trilling tone, that was relaxing. Well, to Sunset it was relaxing. Most beings would be covering their ears in pain now.  
  
" **HA!** " she exclaimed. "I should have known not even a Sun Goddess would get the better of you. Think you can help me to escape now?" She gestured to the chains with her head.  
  
Snowbank warbled something that might have been interpreted as something like 'Of course I can. What do you take me for? I am a being of Darkness and Shadows. It's really easy. I'll have you out of there soon.' Of course, Sunset heard it loud and clear. Thanks to their telepathic, and empathic, link with each other. A link that had now come back. A link that was no longer snapped.  
  
"How?" she asked. "I felt the link the **SNAP**! I thought you had **DIED**!"  
  
"Sorry to worry you Sunset." Snowbank sent. "I had to dive into the Shadow Plane to escape Sunbutt's solar laser. I'm sorry that I worried you my friend."  
  
"You had to dive into the Shadow Plane?!" Sunset exclaimed. "That's just... Wow... You've never had to do **that** before."  
  
"I was never in such danger before." he explained.  
  
"Yeah." she said. "Mom's solar lasers **do** pack a punch."  
  
He looked at her. "You still call Her **that**?" he asked, with just the faintest hint of disapproval there. "After She **betrayed** you?"  
  
She sighed. "She might have rejected me..." she explained. "But I **still care** about Her."  
  
He shook his head. "You're free to feel as you want to feel. Still, I think your soft feelings for Her may be your undoing."  
  
"Maybe..." she said. "Hey. How about getting me out of here now, alright?"  
  
"Hold on." he sent. Then his wing started to glow dark. He passed it over the chains. The chains crumbled to dust. He did the same for the horn cap. It too crumbled to dust. Sunset's body was completely unharmed.  
  
Sunset fell down to the floor, twisting in mid-air to land on all fours. She shook her head, like a dog does. Then she regained her balance.  
  
"Let's get out of here." she said.  
  
"Where will we go?" he asked. "You're a wanted criminal with a kill-on-sight order just waiting to be issued on you after you escape. There aren't many lands that would accept us. Of the ones that would, **very** few are capable of standing up to Her. Of the ones that **are** , we'd be in more danger from the inhabitants there than we would from Her."  
  
"The mirror." she said. "I know where there's a mirror that opens a dimensional tunnel gateway between universes. If we can make it there, we have a chance."  
  
"Isn't that the mirror that only opens for three days every thirty moons?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, it is." she said. "And tonight's the **last** night it will open, until another thirty moons. We've got less than **two hours** to get there, and get through it."  
  
"We're going to just go there **now**?" he asked.  
  
"No." she explained. "We've got to get out of here first. Then, we'll loot the place a little. No reason to leave empty-hooved afterall."  
  
"Sounds like a plan." he said. "Well, let's get out of here first. Then loot the place, get to the mirror room, and go through it to... wherever then."  
  
Sunset had her ear pressed against the door. "We'll need to make a stopover in the guardroom too." she said. "There's guard there." She let her retractable fangs out. "And I'm feeling rather... hungry."

 

 


	2. Information

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's over now.

This story has been discontinued.

Sorry.

Check out the rewrite at here https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849538 .


End file.
